Hideyasu Yūki
Summary Hideyasu "Sōki" Yūki is the protagonist of Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. He is the biological son of Ieyasu Tokugawa and the adopted son of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. After learning of Hideyoshi's ties to the Genma and his plans to corrupt Japan with the Genma trees, Hideyasu sets out on a quest to defeat the Genma. Unbeknown to most, Hideyasu is actually the reincarnation of the Oni God of Darkness, who is the counterpart to Fortinbras, the Genma God of Light. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | At least 4-C Name: Hideyasu Yūki, Sōki, The Blue Demon, Oni of the Ash Origin: Onimusha Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 20s Classification: Oni, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Flight, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Star level (Possesses far greater power than most Oni, his Star Killer has the ability to slice through stars. Can also deflect stars launched by Fortinbras with a single sword slice) | At least Star level (Far stronger than base due to possessing his own power combined with Nobunaga's) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging Fortinbras' lightning as well as attacking using lightning with certain magic and weapons) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than base form), higher with Oni Cutter Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Star Class | At least Star Class Durability: Star level (Can tank hits from Fortinbras and other demons of similar power) | At least Star level (Should be more durable than base form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters (dozens) with magic Standard Equipment: Broadswords *'Sword of Purification:' Is one of two broadswords that Soki wields (the first is selectable by the player). This blade has the power to purify those that have been corrupted by the Genma insects. In battle, Soki wields the blade telekinetically and frequently spins the blade around him or launches it as a projectile. *'Gokumonji:' Soki's most powerful weapon; it is the blade first obtained by Samanosuke from Nobunaga at the conclusion of the events in Onimusha 3. Like many ultimate weapons in the Onimusha series, it has no elemental or magic powers but compensates with raw power. Intelligence: Is a skilled and adaptable combatant Weaknesses: Finite amount of magic, standard Onimusha form has a time limit (not Ultimate Onimusha form) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whirlwind:' Soki steps forward with a spinning horizontal strike that leads into an overhead strike. *'Blade Jab:' An attack with multiple thrusts forward. *'Helm Splitter:' Soki holds his sword in the air and performs a powerful overhead strike on his enemy. *'Phoenix:' Soki jumps into the air and performs a powerful horizontal slash as he hits the ground. *'Onimusha Transformation:' This gives Soki the ability to temporarily transform into an Onimusha. While transformed all of Soki's stats are increased and he is immune to all damage. Also, every attack he does in this form removes some of his opponents' lifeforce by attacking the soul, which Soki can absorb. *'Oni Cutter:' A special attack that Soki can use, where he slashes the opponent at incredibly high speeds, so much that everything around him appears stationary whilst the attack hits. *'Ultimate Onimusha Form:' Soki's most powerful transformation that he uses in the final fight against the re-awakened Fortinbras. This form is first obtained by Soki absorbing the soul of Nobunaga (whom Samanosuke defeated in the events of the third game). In this form, Soki's powers are all drastically increased to the point where he is able to fight on par with a complete Fortinbras (whom Jubei stated that the entire party combined wouldn't be able to beat), he also gains the power of flight. Unlike the standard transformation, this one does not have a time limit. Key: Base | Ultimate Onimusha Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Capcom Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gods Category:Samurai Category:Onimusha Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 4